Stay
by wvuchick21
Summary: Don't worry, I don't bite.  Definitely a nibbler, though


**A little one shot based on S1E "Weak Link" that's been rattling around in my head for awhile.**

* * *

><p>She knew he kept himself in shape for a man his age. Had felt the tell tale muscles beneath his polo shirt when she'd been pummeling him with her fists—in the <em>Air Force One<em> bathroom. Had the opportunity to have his long, lean body lying on top of hers, pressing in all the right places—yes, it might've been for protection on his past from the grenade blast—but that incident stirred more illicit thoughts and feelings in her body—that she now knew existed for her boss.

The first time those _butterflies in stomach_ feelings came to the surface—that damn emergency blow! Every time she thought about it afterwards—which was practically all the time—warmth spread throughout her body, settling mainly in the pit of her stomach and causing unbearable ache between her thighs—that could never be taken care of while at work.

She was surprised that he never questioned as to why she was always rearranging herself in her desk chair—or maybe he was aware of his effect on her and truly enjoyed torturing her.

Just like earlier this morning with the whole lesson on rappelling—why did she open her big mouth? And why had he indulged her curiosity? It had been pure torture. To the extreme. How his strong, calloused hands kneaded her waist—every time he turned her around forcibly—slipped up her back, slowly tracing her spine and then cupping her shoulders. And then when he knelt down in front of her—the sexual tension skyrocketed through the roof.

When he'd tightened the straps between her legs, absently brushing his hands against her inner thighs and then accidentally—at least she thought it was an accident—tickled her ass cheek and fought the urge to whirl around and jump him.

That wouldn't have been a very intelligent thing to do. They had been at least thirty feet in the air and one Anthony DiNozzo was present and accounted for.

But, God, what she would give to feel those roughened hands on her body, gliding over her smooth skin? And her dreams were becoming more intense in the last couple of months weren't helping matters—along with him kneeling before her.

God, he'd been right there! She had to only close her eyes for a few seconds to let her imagination run wile. His warm breath brushing over…

"Kate, what's got you all smiles?" DiNozzo's voice cut through her thoughts—and fantasy—like a razor blade.

"Wouldn't you just love to know?" Now, why did she have to say that? That was definitely asking for trouble.

"Yes, I would." Getting up from his desk, he went over to hers—perched himself on the corner of her desk. "Whenever you're ready, feel free to let it loose."

Kate patted his thigh. "Not happening, Tony. At least not in this lifetime." She stood up. "There are just some things that should remain private."

"That's cold, Kate. Just plain cold."

She shrugged her shoulders before making her way to the elevator. After pushing the down button, she only had to wait a few minutes before it arrived—which left her ample time to yell at herself about daydreaming in the workplace. Too many times and DiNozzo will really get suspicious. Not to mention Gibbs.

When it arrived and the doors opened, she stepped into the elevator. She thought she'd go and visit Abby—and get her mind off the end of case report she was working on—maybe the visit would get Gibbs out of her mind until she left the office. Just as the door were about to close—a hand shot out and stopped them, causing them to reopen.

"And where are you off to, Kate?" Gibbs asked as he stepped into the elevator—letting the doors close behind him.

"Just going down to chat with Abby—get my mind off the end of case report for a couple of minutes."

"Is that right?"

"I just said so. Why? Do you doubt me?" She crossed her arms—settling them beneath her breasts. She acted as if she hadn't seen him ogle her breasts, but warmth surged through her at his blatant admiration.

"Never said that." He leaned against the wall. "What's the _real_ reason for practically sprinting out of the bullpen?"

He was trying his damnedest to intimidate her, but she was prepared for it. "I don't know what you're talking about. Just going to see Abby."

Gibbs smirked.

"What the hell is that smirk for?"

"Nothing," he said nonchalantly.

Kate put some distance between them. "Don't you _nothing_ me, Gibbs! You look like the proverbial cat that ate the canary!" The sexual tension was rolling off of them in waves.

Gibbs diminished the distance between them and gripped her waist, pulling her close to him. Their lower bodies were flush against each other and Kate felt his reaction of her closeness against her thigh. A small gasp came from her and he smirked once more.

"Don't worry, Ms. Todd, I don't bite. Definitely a nibbler, though," he whispered as his hand slowly inched up her skirt until it bunched around her waist.

"Gibbs…" her words cut off when she felt his fingers lightly brushed her _there_. She grabbed his wrist—as much as it pained her to do so—and stopped his motions. "Not here."

Reluctantly he pulled back—knowing that she was right. Not here. "Tell me where." Ever the gentleman, he smoothed down her skirt for her—his fingers ghosting over her thighs as he did so.

She blew out a large breath just as the elevator doors opened outside the Forensics Lab. She stepped around him. "I'll let you know." Then she exited the elevator and entered the lab.

* * *

><p>A warm, muscular forearm was resting below her breasts and a muscular leg was thrown over hers—both holding her close to the warm body nestled behind her own. She felt the warm late afternoon sun shining on her face and their sleeping bodies.<p>

Gibbs had told all of them to go home at ten o'clock this morning. Before closing down her computer—she'd fired off an email to him: _My apartment. Noon. If you still want?_ She'd included her address, then gathered up her gear and shut down her computer. Her stomach had been a pile of knots the whole drive home—wondering if he'd actually show up to finish what he'd started in the elevator.

The knots had disappeared at the eleven forty-five—ever the prompt person, Gibbs had showed up early. She'd opened the door after he'd knocked—he'd decided to forgo the pleasantries by crushing his mouth to hers.

The slamming of the door echoed throughout the apartment—the two people passionately kissing were completely oblivious.

They'd guided each other to her bedroom—mouths rarely breaking contact—little licks, nips, and teasing kisses as they undressed each other. Clothes littered the floor—making a trail to the bedroom.

They'd fallen into bed—mouths finding the other once more—this time the kisses were savoring instead of hungrily. Hands caressed and glided over bodies—bringing forth gasps, moans, groans and growls. Then mouths followed—tasting the same trails that the hands blazed before them.

Gibbs had them both teetering on the edge in such a short time—and with Kate's approval—knocked them both over. Bodies sated—they'd soon drifted off for a short nap.

She shifted, lifted up her head to glance at the clock on her nightstand. The arm and leg tightened around her and gruff voice spoke, "Don't go. Stay right here. Comfortable."

A smiled graced her face. She ran a soothing hand along his forearm. "Not going any where. Just checking the time."

"Good. Don't want to let you go." His lips lightly kissed her naked shoulder. "What time is it?"

She hummed in contentment. "Um…it's five-thirty."

"Mmmhmm." Little kisses littered her shoulder and then his lips moved up the side of her neck to nuzzle the back of her car. "Are you hungry?"

"You're referring to food right?"

His laugh was music to her ears. Gibbs never laughed much. "Yes, I'm referring to food." His thumb traced a small circle on her stomach.

Her breath hitched. "Um…not so much. You?" She whispered, trying to hold back a moan when his hand drifted down to her pelvic bone.

His tongue traced the shell of her ear. "Not right now. Maybe later."

* * *

><p>The bed dipped. The rustle of clothes echoed throughout the quiet room. He was leaving—more like sneaking out in the middle of the night. She opened her eyes and at that exact moment—ice blue met mocha brown.<p>

He finished pulling on his pants, pulled his undershirt over his head—tucked it into his pants before zipping and buttoning them. Then he went over to the bed and sat down beside her still form. "I know what you're thinking."

"Do you now?"

He sensed the sarcasm mixed with anger. "I don't do one night stands, Kate."

"Then why are you sneaking out like a thief in the night?" She sat up, clutching the sheet to her naked chest. "Were you going to at least leave me a note or something?"

Leaning forward until their foreheads touched, he breathed in her scent. "I'm not sneaking out. Truth be told, I didn't want to leave your bed, but I have an early meeting with the Director tomorrow and I think it's best that we sleep alone. We'll get a little bit more sleep."

"If you think so," she whispered, her breath fanning his lips.

"Not really, but I'm trying to convince myself."

Kate softly laughed. Her arms—with a mind of their own—wound themselves around his neck and fell back onto the bed—pulling him down with her. Gibbs laid sprawled half way on her. A low growl came from him when Kate nuzzled his neck and then nipped at it.

"Kate," he warned her.

"Hmm," she hummed as she combed her fingers through his hair.

"Stop tempting me."

She licked the underside of his chin. "Do you really have to go? Why don't you stay?"

A breath hissed from his mouth. God, the woman was a temptress! A beautiful and sexy temptress! "I have to go." Didn't sound really convincing to his ears.

Another lick to his chin and then she teased the corners of his mouth. "Stay, Gibbs." Her fingernails scratched the back of his neck—then trailed down his back.

Another growl. "Katie." He ripped his undershirt over his head and it graced the bedroom floor once more. A moan of contentment came from Kate as his mouth settled on hers.

He stayed the night.

* * *

><p>Strong arms went around her waist and pulled her back against a strong body. "Morning. Want some coffee?" She poured herself a mug and reached into the cupboard above her head for another mug.<p>

"That'll be great." He nuzzled his nose into her hair. "You're up early. I missed you in bed."

"You said that you had an early meeting with the Director. So, I though I'd wake up early and make you some coffee before you go." She poured another mug. She turned around his embrace and held the mug under his nose.

"Smells heavenly. But first," he drawled as he set down the mug on the counter, "I want a kiss from you." He pressed her against the counter and lowered his mouth to hers. His lips brushed over hers softly, his teeth nipped at her bottom lip before his tongue swiped over it. "What are we doing, Kate?" He whispered after pulling back from her.

"Kissing."

"Okay, not what I meant, Ms. Literal." That earned him a soft giggle. "I want to see where this goes. I can tell you all the reasons why we shouldn't…" she stopped his words with a finger on his lips.

"I want that, too." She handed him the mug of coffee back and picked up hers. "Now, let's enjoy our coffee and maybe read the paper before you head into the office."

* * *

><p><em>FINIS<em>


End file.
